The invention relates to an exercise device comprising a frame structure arranged to be supported by a rest surface, against which frame structure a crank mechanism is arranged to be supported, which crank mechanism has a right and a left pedal part and a footrest arranged to be supported by both pedal parts and arranged movably in the direction of the pedal part; and a right and a left front rest, each having a first end and a second end, whereby the right and the left front rest are fastened turnably to the right and left pedal part by their first end, and both front rests are fastened turnably to the frame structure by the area between the first and the second end to achieve elliptical paths of movement for the foot rests, whereby the exercise device comprises a right and a left belt part arranged in connection with the right and the left pedal part, the belt parts being arranged to travel as an endless loop around sheaves; and a right and a left rod part, each of which has a first end and a second end, whereby the right footrest is fastened to the right belt part and the left footrest to the left belt part, and the first end of the right rod part is fastened to the right belt part, and the first end of the left rod part is fastened to the left belt part.
Exercise devices of the above type, i.e. crosstrainers or elliptical exercise devices, are presently well known. Such elliptical exercise devices efficiently build up body muscles and endurance. The elliptical path of movement of the feet, which is experienced as pleasant, and the movement of the hands combined with it quickly raise the heart rate to a desired level. Even paths of movement are also friendly to the user's joints.
As noted above, elliptical exercise devices mentioned above are presently well known, and different manufacturers have developed various versions. Examples of the devices known in the field include the device solutions described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,041,034, 6,949,053 and 6,027,431 as well as in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0198084.
The above solutions according to the state of the art work, in principle, in a satisfactory manner. A drawback of the devices according to the prior art is, however, their complex structure and also their large size. One reason for the large device size is that in the prior art, the aim of achieving a great step length has also resulted in a relatively long frame structure. Thus, the use of the devices has turned out to be difficult in some cases, particularly in smallish spaces, for example in home use.
An object of the invention is to provide an exercise device by means of which disadvantages of the prior art can be eliminated. This has been achieved by means of the exercise device according to the invention. The exercise device according to the invention is characterized in that the second end of the right rod part and the second end of the left rod part are pivoted to the frame structure.
An advantage of the invention is, above all, that the invention enables a great step length, although the length of the exercise device frame is small. Further, an advantage of the invention is its simplicity, so that manufacturing, using and maintaining the device is inexpensive.